


A Gift in October

by komahina



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, rest of autumn troupe is mentioned but doesn't do anything, taichi is in college in this fic but tagged underage for those uncomfy with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komahina/pseuds/komahina
Summary: Izumi gives Taichi a present for his birthday, but they never really get around to opening it.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Tachibana Izumi
Kudos: 24





	A Gift in October

"Alright! Great job today, everyone!" Izumi clapped her hands together, signaling the end of the morning's Autumn Troupe rehearsal.

The team stretched themselves out, yawning and exhausted from their nonstop morning meetings. As everyone filed out of the practice room, Izumi tapped on Taichi's shoulder to stop him.

"Taichi, I wanted to discuss your performance this week with you. Could you please come with me to my room before breakfast? I left some of my notes in there." Izumi asked, looking towards the other troupe members. Taichi agreed to the director's request, so the others took this as their cue to head to the dining hall and prepare the remainder of the decorations for today's party.

The date was October 11th - Taichi Nanao's birthday. While he had certainly not forgotten his own birthday, he didn't expect a party, especially on a day that he thought they would be having rehearsals both morning and evening. Izumi had discussed with the troupe prior that after morning practice, she would distract him for a little bit while they set up the lounge. The party unfortunately had to be held in the morning due to unavoidable real life responsibilities, but they would hang out with him later in the afternoon to fulfill any other requests if he had them.

Izumi walked back to her room with Taichi behind her. Along the way, he worriedly questioned if there was something he had done wrong. Izumi chuckled at his frantic state and reassured him that everything was fine. As soon as they entered the room, Izumi locked the door behind her and hurried to her bed, pulling out a wrapped present from underneath.

She held it out to Taichi with a wide smile on her face. "Happy birthday, Taichi!"

Taichi's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the dreamlike scene before him.

"Y-Y-You...! A p-present...! From the d-director...!?" Taichi stumbled on his words, unable to form a complete sentence.

Izumi, still holding it towards him, laughed at his adorable response until he actually started tearing up. She quickly set aside the gift and came closer to him, holding his shoulders.

"Taichi!? Don't cry, it's your birthday! You're supposed to smile lots today!" Izumi tried to reassure him as he calmed himself enough to form a response.

"I just...I'm so happy...! It's like a dream, being surprised on my birthday by my...g-girlfriend..." Taichi wiped away his tears, still in disbelief of his reality.

When Izumi first met Taichi, she never thought the young, puppy-like boy would ever end up dating her. They had spent a few years together in the company, so she had mostly viewed their relationship akin to that of big sister and little brother, the age gap attributing to that perception. It was on an unofficial date just a couple months ago that she had started to see him in another light.

Taichi had won two tickets to visit an amusement park, and his obvious first choice companion was none other than Izumi. He had gone on many outings with her in the past, often trying to put his moves on her to finally get her to realize his feelings. Unfortunately, he posed as just practicing for the real thing, so Izumi always missed his romantic cues. This date, however, he had made clear that he wanted it to be the real deal. He made it a point to her that he had grown significantly since he was the teenage boy who first walked into her theatre, and that as a college student, he wanted her to see him as a real man. Izumi, while initially intending to decline, decided to give him a chance since he looked so serious and it would be a waste not to use the tickets. The changed circumstances from Taichi's confession altered her views on what she normally would have brushed off as him being quirky, and somehow the bus ride home involved hot, scandalous, hard-core hand holding. From that day on, the two decided to keep whatever romantic feelings they had a secret from the others in order to keep the daily activities of the Mankai Dormitory as normal as possible.

During the two months that had passed, they decided to officially become a couple. While they still kept everything as a secret, they would always find time every now and then to relax together in private. Izumi, knowing that it was Taichi's birthday, was certain to make sure to fit in some private time into today's schedule. She cupped her boyfriend's face in her hand and moved closer.

"I wanted to thank you for the three years that you've devoted to this company that means so much to me. You're integral to this team, and I'm thankful to have spent these years with you." She brought her face closer, "And I'm so happy to have been in love with you for these past couple of months."

Taichi, still stunned speechless by her words, was brought back to reality by a softness pressing on his lips. Not wanting to disappoint her, he shakily brought his hands around her hips and pulled her close. Izumi let go of his lips and smiled at him.

"You know, I've made sure to reserve some time this morning just for the two of us. The others are busy with something right now, and it's been nearly a week since since we've...done anything more than just kissing." Izumi bashfully gazed upon him as he turned red in an instant.

"I-I'm sorry! I've been a little tired from rehearsals lately, so I know I haven't been coming by to your room--" Taichi began to apologize when Izumi stopped him with another kiss.

"You don't need to apologize, I know you've been working hard. That's why..." she chuckled and started moving her hand to his pants' zipper, causing him to gulp, "...I wanted to give you a nice reward."

"U-Uhm...!!! You...you don't have to--" Taichi was cut off by her hand lowering his zipper and rubbing him from the outside of his boxers.

"Today, I want to be your present. Please unwrap me gently." Izumi taunted him as he quivered with pleasure, his hands jerking around unsteadily as he tried to keep holding her.

Izumi leaned in for another kiss, this time licking the inside of his mouth, reaching for any spot she could taste. She continued to caress him below and felt slightly proud of the growing rod shaping itself into her hand. She used her other hand to start pulling down his pants. Feeling himself lose his senses, Taichi had to remind himself that he did need to gasp for air eventually. Releasing his lips from Izumi's passionate kiss, he stared at her with a dazed expression as she leaned against him for support. She moved her head back, the sight of their mixed saliva parting from their lips making Taichi feel even hotter. She smiled at his flustered expression and shifted herself downwards, now on her knees and slightly pulling down his boxers.

"I-Izumi!?!" Knowing what was about to happen, he jumped as he felt the soft lips from earlier begin to kiss him below.

Using one hand to hold herself steady against him and the other to caress the parts her lips couldn't reach, she savored the taste of Taichi filling her mouth as he grew bigger with each passing second. Taichi wanted to look down at the sight below him, but as she began to move her head he instinctively tilted his head up, closing his eyes and panting erratically.

Izumi's steady motions spurred him to hold his hands on her head and move his hips on his own. He peeked downwards, hoping that he wasn't hurting her, but she kept going, taking in as much as he would give her. She started to taste a salty liquid, sucking and swallowing the delicious taste from her boyfriend as he started pushing into her faster. Trying to keep his moaning as silent as possible, he called out her name over and over again with quiet, unsteady breaths in between.

"Izumi, I'm gonna...!" Taichi tried to give warning beforehand, but with a final push into Izumi's mouth, he soon released what had been building up for a week.

He watched in a trance as Izumi sucked in as much as she could before pulling her head away. She made sure not to let a drop go to waste, as the sticky residue that had not made it to her mouth was licked off, taking her time with each taste. Kissing the tip one more time, she looked up at Taichi with a seductive smile.

"You look like you still haven't had enough, pointing this at me after all that passion." Izumi teased him with his cock still hard and very much ready for another go.

"I haven't done anything...on my own...in a while..." The out of breath Taichi hinted at his abstinence from self relief, giving Izumi a warm feeling in her chest knowing that he worked so hard to hold himself back for her.

She stood back up and began undressing herself, "Guess I should make sure you're completely satisfied."

Unable to deny his unsatiable lust, Taichi followed suit, removing the rest of his clothes as the two tossed their belongings to the floor. Taichi pulled her close for another passionate kiss as Izumi grabbed his arms and pulled him on top of her on her bed. Taichi reached into the dresser drawer beside them for the box of condoms and quickly unwrapped one, fumbling to place it on. Izumi watched in anticipation, starting to feel hot as Taichi brought his lips back to hers.

She felt his hand begin to cup her breast, his fingers playing with her nipple as he rubbed his thumb over it. She grabbed her other breast with her hand and wrapped her free arm over Taichi's back. Moving his hand to her lower region, he was easily able to insert his fingers, as she had been readily wet since his first release inside of her. Pumping his fingers into her, Taichi lifted his head to observe her reactions, making sure she was feeling as good as he did. Seeing her eyes shut and her mouth agape, he started to grow impatient.

"Izumi..." Her name escaped his mouth as she slowly opened her eyes in response, not needing words to beckon him to keep going.

As he removed his fingers, she brought her hand down from her breast to hold herself open for him, arching her back to help him position himself. She felt the warm length slowly fill her up as she let out a small moan, trying to hold herself back from yelling out cries of pleasure. Taichi, having pushed as far as he could inside, held himself still for a moment as he let his racing heartbeat catch up with him. He stared down at Izumi, who held both of her arms around him now, and kissed her one more time before burying his head onto her shoulder. He began to thrust himself inside her as she gripped her fingers into his back and wrapped her legs around his waist. The sweat on their skin made ease of rubbing their bodies against each other, as Taichi pressed his chest as close as he could against her and felt her breasts rubbing against him with each push.

"Taichi, I'm...!" Izumi felt something rising inside of her as she pressed against him at an uneven rhythm from underneath.

"Me too...!" Taichi matched his pace with her and pumped into her even faster knowing that he was the cause of her intense pleasure.

Biting into her shoulder, Taichi released himself once more as he thrusted himself as hard as he could into her. Izumi shivered in satisfaction as she let out another moan, feeling new kinds of warmth as the liquids inside his condom heated her insides. Taichi gently pulled out of her, this time his lower region returning to it's normal, limp state. As he lifted his head, he gazed upon her hazy expression, savoring the sight.

She pulled him down for yet another kiss, this time sloppy and tired as the exhausted pair tried to take each other in despite having just used up all their stamina. Not having the energy to hold himself up anymore, he lowered himself next to her. Izumi stroked his hair as he wrapped his arms around her, the two looking at each other lovingly.

Taichi still couldn't believe that this was reality, as holding a woman in love like this was always a dream he felt far from reach. But the distance was now gone, and he was able to physically hold onto everything he had ever wanted.

His cheeks still pink, he mustered the brightest smile he could.

"Thank you for the best birthday I've ever had."

**Author's Note:**

> 10/11/2020  
> Happy birthday, Taichi!


End file.
